Fairytales Can Have Twists Too
by BentlyLynn
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ #8 Sophie is feeling the pressure of being the Moonlark. But everything changes when three old/new faces appear in her life, changing it for either worse or better. How will she do with new stress of being the Moonlark and so many secrets weighing on her shoulders? All she wants to be is normal. : Story better than summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

"_Sophie, don't do it." Keefe pleads to me. I give him and odd look and raise an eyebrow. I was walking the halls, trying to get to study hall with all of my body guards, when suddenly Keefe had come up to me. _

"_What do you mean?" I ask when he catches up to me. Keefe stops in the middle of the hallway and I stop too. Suddenly we are the only ones in the halls. My bodyguards are gone. Some of the locker doors are still open, with papers falling out. I turn my attention back to Keefe. _

"_Keefe, what's going on? What's happening, where is everyone-"_

"_Sophie, don't tell Fitz about the scrolls. It will only break him, and you already broke a Vacker." My mouth drops open. Thousands of questions flow through my head and my heart begins to race. How did he know scrolls, why would he say that it would break him, and why in the elvin world would he say that I had already broken a Vacker. _

_The room fills to black, and nobody is with me. I call out, in hopes for someone to come back, Keefe gone and all of my bodyguards. Anxiety begins to fill in my chest._

"_You weren't meant to love, only to fight. You are only a weapon. You can't win." voices hiss out into the blackness. I pant, I try to breath but only darkness surrounds me. _

"_And that is only what will surround you. We will never leave." the voices hiss again._

"_And neither will you."_

* * *

I scream out and my body flings myself forward on autopilot. I breathe heavily while Sandor and Bo rush into my room.

"What happened? Who's in here?" they question in their fighting stance. I wave my hand, dismissing them while trying to get words to work. I swallow a couple of times before I can speak.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream." I tell them, reaching for my glass of water, only to find it empty. I sigh and set it down on my nightstand. Sandor and Bo both give out a sigh of relief and begin to do a sweep around my room. They always do that. Whenever I have a bad dream, they come rushing in, thinking that there is something wrong, and when they find out that there isn't anything wrong, they do a full sweep of my room again just to make sure.

"Hey, we heard Sandor and Bo? Is everything okay?" Grady asks, while Edaline comes rushing into the room and hops onto my bed and hugs me. I nod and hug her back.

"It was just another nightmare. Nothing major." I told them, still squeezing Edaline. She hugs me harder and takes a deep breath.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she whispers to me. I nod "but not with everyone here." I whisper back. She looks me in the eyes and nods her head, and then grabs my empty glass.

"Hey Grady, would you mind getting her some more water? And maybe some lushberry tea?" she asks him, handing him the glass. He smiles softly and takes the glass and walks out of the room.

"What happened?" I sigh and lay back down onto the bed, pillows cushioning my fall.

"It was another scrolls dream. But this time it was way more intense." I tell her quietly about the dream, not leaving a single detail out, and when I finish, Sandor and Bo have finished their inspection.

"Wow, that was a loaded one." Edaline says quietly, holding my hands and squeezing them.

"Here is your water and tea Soph." Grady says, handing my the cups of liquid. I smile at him and take both of the cups. He sits on the edge of my bed and slowly rubs Edaline's back.

"Sophie?" A small voice asks. I look up from my cups to see Flori's small frame in the doorway, the light from the hallway illuminating her from the dark room inside.

"Yeah?" I reply, setting both cups on my nightstand. I turn my body back to her, and sit more up on the bed.

"I remember Calla telling me about how she braided your hair that one time you couldn't sleep, and I know that this might be a lot to ask since I'm not her" Flori laughs quietly, moving more forward into the room. "But maybe I could do that for you now? I notice that you have been having a lot of nightmares lately, I thought why not give it a shot?"

"That sounds wonderful, Flori." I whisper loud enough for her to hear. Flori smiles and gracefully makes her way toward my side of the bed. Grady and Edaline get up off of my bed, and make their way to the doorway.

"I guess you don't need up now kiddo." Grady says to me, laughing. I smile back at him as Flori makes her way to sit behind me.

"I will always need you guys." I tell them. They smile, and for a split second, I see relief in their eyes.

"I love you guys. So much." I say, my heart swelling and pride flowing through me, that I have great parents just like this.

"We love you too Sophie, so much, you don't even know." Edaline responds.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." I say into the darkness as they close the door and Flori begins her dance with her fingers through my hair.

"We love you too."

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic for KOTLC. The chapters will be longer, but I just wanted to get this one out here and see how it did. I will be taking my time with these, and not posting regularly, as I still am a student and have school coming first. But summer starts soon, so hopefully I can do some more writing then. Until then, bare with me and always leave a review and a like. It all helps so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

"If we are discussing it I would love to know why the Mysterious Miss F is walking around the halls like one of the animals at Havenfield when it's bath time; slow like a sloth." I jump at the sound of Keefe's voice coming up next to me. I sigh and walk a little faster, moving my books around in my arms into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry,"I say, sighing again "I haven't been getting good sleep. No matter what, I still wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares." I say to Keefe, keeping my attention on the halls full of overeager people to be at school.

"Have you reached out to Silveny? I'm sure that she could help." Keefe suggested. I shrug my shoulders and respond. " I don't want to distract her from her new babies that she just had and who were also kidnapped for a second."

"Yeah but I am pretty sure that Silveny sees you as an honorary kid. Like I know you guys are best friends and all -although I _am_ your number one friend - but she still cares about you and wants to help you. Also, you were also kidnapped to so you can't play that card with her." Keefe replies. I mentally shudder at the memory of being kidnapped.

"Don't remind me." Keefe stops me in the hallway and pulls me to the side of some lockers.

"Foster, getting good sleep is important. Reach out to Silveny, I am sure that she would love to help you out." I smile at him and watch as Sandor and Bo form a block from everyone, and things between me and Keefe get more private.

"I know Keefe. I'm sorry. I also worry about Silveny and don't want her to have to worry about me. I just...things...things are really difficult right now, and I really am struggling." I tell him, pinching the bridge of my nose and turn to him. "Why can't I just be normal?" I whine. Keefe throws his head back and lets out a howl.

"Foster, that has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard come from you! Ha! _"Why can't I just be normal?" _that's a real good one Foster. Ohhhh you crack me up." Keefe continues to laugh. I roll my eyes and shove him. Even Sandor and Bo laugh a little.

"Come on guys, I truly don't want to-"

"Hey pinheads!" comes Ro's broad voice. Both Keefe and I turn our attention to her, watching her walk down the hallway with grace, even though she is four times the size of keefe and I.

"You left your charge alone, Ro? How irresponsible of you." Bo tsked, shaking his head from side to side.

"I'm not going to even fight with you right now because Magnate Leto needs to speak with Sophie, and he sounded pretty nervous about it." Ro told us, walking closer and standing as far away from Bo as she could. I shake my head at both of them and nod to Ro.

"I'll head over now, thanks Ro. I'm sure that it's nothing." I thanked her and start to move.

"Famous last words...Hey Foster, can I come?"

* * *

"Hey, you wanted to see...Why is Juline and Tiregan here? Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, it's just…" I trail off, looking down at my shoes. Magnate Leto chuckles and gestures for me to have a seat.

"I know this comes as a surprise, but because I cannot reveal the identities of the other collectives, I settled with them coming to this meeting." Magnate Leto started. I gave them a weird look as they say down next to me.

"So what's going on? I mean, don't you think that it might be a little weird for them to come into your office? And if this meeting has something to do with the Black Swan...then why would we have it here?" I asked them. Magnate Leto sighs and drops his head into his hands.

"It wouldn't be weird at all Sophie. I am a mentor here and could just be seen as talking with a fellow colleague with a student, and Juline is also your adoptive aunt and has four kids here at Foxfire." Tiergan explains, to me, crossing a leg over another.

"Sophie, this couldn't wait. One, because she is just too impatient, and wanted to finally meet you in person in her own form, two because she wants you to be there when she talks to her parents, and three, it's frankly overdue." Magnate Leto tells me.

I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach and scoot a bit forward in my chair, breathing a little faster. Nothing good has ever come out of talks like these.

"I don't understand what is happening here, Magnate Leto." I say, heart beating wildly fast. I look over at both Tiergan and Juline, and both of them aren't looking me in the eye.

"Sophie, what is about to happen is going to change so many things, the game will not be the same. Please try and remain calm when I tell you, and hear us out." Magnate Leto tells me.

"Okay get on with it! I'm dying over here!" I practically scream. I am shaking on the inside and biting my lower lip, sitting on my hands as to not let myself pull and eyelash out.

"Okay, here goes nothing...Come on in." Magnate Leto says, and my heart jumps all the way down my stomach and then back up into my throat.

There standing in the doorway, wearing a simple purple dress, is Jolie Ruewen.

* * *

**Yup. That's it. Also this story is going to be kinda a short story because I'm thinking of having this story connect with another one of my stories to make it really good. Any way this chapter was complete garbo, so don't flame me for it in the comments. BUT review please! I really appreciate it! Sorry that it's short.**

* * *

**All rights to Shannon Messenger. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha...what...I..I'm way confused right now. Jolie you are supposed to be dead. _Dead_." I stutter, my eyes shifting from her to Magnate Leto, to Juline, and then to Tiergan.

"Sophie, I know that this is a lot to take in-" Jolie begins, but I interrupt.

"No...learning that you are an elf and have been one your _entire_ life is a lot to take in. Learning that you have more elvin powers than all elves is a lot to take in. _This_...this is not something you just take in. I- I don't even know how to talk or explain this to you. I-" I can't finish because I've run out of words. And breath. And space for any of this to make sense.

"How about I start at the beginning?" Jolie asks me, and I nod my head. She sits down in Tiergan's chair that he gave to her, and puts both of her hands on her knees, and takes a deep breath.

"The night of the fire, Brant and I were arguing. I was telling him that we should leave both of our groups. Me the Blackswan and him the Neverseen. But he didn't agree. He was upset with me for not going through the initiation of the Neverseen and learned that I had been a double agent." Jolie begins. "He then got really angry, started yelling things I can't remember, but I do remember him yelling that he was angry with me for joining the opposite side. That he was also angry that he thought now we couldn't be together.

"One thing you need to know about Brant is that he loved me. _Loved me-" _

"I know, I read the letters." I blush, smiling at her as colour settles on her neck. She looks down at her hands and gives a small smile.

"Anyway, over the years as we dated, and over the years he spent with the Neverseen, his mind slowly became undone. He was starting to go crazy. Hearing people's thoughts about us, upset with the way that the world was at the moment and just all of the stress. So the night that we were arguing, was when all of those emotions had finally come out." Jolie explains. She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I had always tried to help Brant with his feelings and thoughts. He told me that he was scared of them. He knew he would do something bad if he didn't control them. But that night, Brant wasn't himself. He was this...new monster that the Neverseen had made him."

Hearing Jolie call Brant a monster was surprisingly hard to hear. I had read the letters between them, and knew how much they loved each other.

"Brant started the fire, I don't know if he had control or not, but the fire started. We both got out and he tried to apologize, but I ran away. I went straight to the collective. Brant became too dangerous for me, and his mind was broken, even though he was still sort of here. In a matter of an hour, we came up with the idea to plant some evidence of me having died so that I could get away from Brant, and be safe and live a life that the collective could give me. Forkle had a washer come and wash Brant's memory of me surviving and switched it to me dying." she tells me. Jolie reaches for my hand, and her hands are warm and soft.

"It was the hardest decision I have ever made. But I needed to protect myself and my parents. I knew that if I wasn't careful that I could potentially get them hurt.

"Sophie, I wanted you to know all of this because you can help me tell my story to my parents. And also because you are my sister, and you were what I was helping work towards. I knew only a small amount of project Moonlark towards "the end of my life", but I was onboard. You mean a lot to me Sophie, and you don't even know it." She finishes, squeezing my hands.

I take in a deep breath and let it out. I shake my head and stand up.

"Do you, you uh, have any water? My throat, is feeling a little parched." I meantally cringe at me using the words _parched. _But nonetheless, Magnate Leto stands up and grabs his pitcher of coloured water and pours me a glass.

He hands me the glass of water and I take it down in an entire gulp. I set the glass down onto the table, a little harder than I wanted to, but at least I didn't crush it.

"So let me get this straight," I say, spinning on my heel towards Jolie who is still sitting down, staring at me with those piercing blue Ruewen eyes. "You faked your death. Knew about me, or what was to become of me. And didn't even tell your parents or...I just don't understand why you...I...where have you been this entire time that you've been dead?" I ask.

Jolie grins at me and stands up. "That, miss Foster, I cannot tell you. It will be a while until I can tell you that." she responds winking at me. I roll my eyes and groan.

"You really do work with the Black Swan." I snort, falling back into the seat.

"Sophie, there is _so much_ that you don't know right now. So much that we _want _to keep from you, so that maybe you could still be normal-"

'_Why can't I just be normal?'_

'_Ha! Good one Foster!'_

"The situation that we are in right now is pretty serious, and you and your friends have not gotten a chance to be normal teenagers. There are a million things that are falling either into place, or out of place." Juline starts. She walks over towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you think that maybe sometimes you and your friends are all you got. But we still have you. We are here to help you, Sophie, because this isn't something you are able to do by yourself."

* * *

"You know, it might be safe if I went in first." I say to Jolie, turning around right before we entered the house. We had teleported from Foxfire out to the pastures of HavenField, because we didn't want to risk having Jolie walk out for all of Foxfire to see.

"Well obviously, Sophie. I know that I want to see my parents badly, but I want to be able to walk in, only giving them minor heart attacks." she jokes, laughing while ruffling my hair. I roll my eyes and move my hand to open the door, but not before I hear a voice.

"Wait for me!" Liviy shouts, running up behind them with a bag hanging off of her shoulders. She huffs, walks up the steps of the porch.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?" She asks me, as I raise an eyebrow. I nod my head and give her and her satchel a weird look.

"Well, just in case you guys need a physician. You know, if one of you pass out." she laughs, looking at everyone, who by the way aren't laughing.

"Okayyy, not laughing time. Got it." she says. I look back at the door and take a deep breath.

And open it.

"Mom, dad?" I call out. "Hey can you come here for a second?" I call out into the house. I don't hear anything from them, but as everyone is walking inside, I hear mom coming down the stairs.

"Yeah honey? Why are you home from school so early? Are you-" her voice stops when she suddenly sees who is at the door. She stops dead in her tracks and grips the railing with both hands. Edaline starts to breath heavily and shakily walks down the stairs.

"Grady?" She shouts out, her voice giving more of a voice crack then a normal shout. She steps down onto the floor and walks forward slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming down stairs. Hold on." Grady calls out from the top of the stairs.

Edaline already has tears falling down her face as she walks forward towards us slowly. She's gasping for air and holding her stomach.

"Please tell me that Sophie didn't get sent home because of _That Boy_, because I swear I will-" Grady stops dead in his tracks, the same way Edaline did.

"Jolie?" whimpers Edaline, swallowing with her eyes looking even more gorgeous as tears well up and fall down her cheeks.

"Mommy? Dad?" Jolie cries falling into her mother's arms. Edaline and Jolie fall to the floor, sobbing into each other, while Grady just looks at me.

"Sophie. What is happening?" He breaths out in one breath. He looks down at the girls in worry and faces me.

"What did the Black Swan do?" he asks me.

"There is so much to talk about." I tell him, taking a deep breath.

"That Sophie, is a GIANT understatement."

* * *

**I am back, but probably not for long. This is a story you can get attached to if you want to, but don't expect frequent updates. I have a plan for this story, I know what happens next and then after that and maybe one more chapter. We'll see. But, please follow and fav this story because I can promise you that it is worth that when it's all finished. Hopefully before this month is over, I have another chapter out, but if I don't, feel free to PM me and get me back at it! **

* * *

**All rights to Shannon Messenger. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I usually don't like to put messages at the top because I know that not many people read them, but I've been gone a while so I thought that y'all might actually read this. A few things to know right now is that from here on out, ****THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR LEGACY!**** There is one thing that I will be ignoring and you will immediately know. Also, just because I am updating today does not mean that I am back. I simply had time to bang this out. So without further adieu, the long wanted chapter four!**

* * *

You know those moments when your body has its own alarm clocks? Like waking up in the morning, or knowing when a certain class is over? Sometimes those are a blessing, and the rest of the time, more of the time they're a curse.

I woke up just as the sun had barely peeked over the horizon. I was in a simple shirt and pajama shorts. I had three blankets covering me, and behind me were dozens of pillows. Sounds nice doesn't it? Yeah well, I wish I could go back to sleep and enjoy that, but my internal alarm clock has woken me up, and I know that I won't get back to sleep to enjoy the calmness and safety of all of those pillows and blankets.

I get out of bed and walk quietly to my dresser where I keep my memory log. I know that all of my body guards know that I'm awake, they can hear everything that I do. I grab my memory log and pad back over to my bed. I cover myself up, getting comfortable, opening the log.

I try going back through the good memories, the ones that make me smile. But there aren't as many as I'd like. In fact, I could count how many there are on one hand. Looking at all of the terrible memories and

nightmares make me want to throw this journal across the room. Watching Brant burn things, the memory of the pain I felt when getting tortured, the faces of the people that I have disappointed. I even had to log Mr. Forkles death in here. But then I stumble upon the dreams with Silveny. The ones she made to help calm me down. The ones where she would show me places that she went and visited. The places she promised to take me someday.

It wasn't until I felt a tear slid down my cheek that I realised that I was crying. I quickly wiped it away, and took a deep breath. By now, the sun was up to a point that I could consider normal-

'_Why can't I just be normal?' _

'_Ha! Good one Foster!' _

for me to be up. I put my memory log back and head into my bathroom to take a shower under streams of colour.

"No that wouldn't make sense. Those colours don't work together. You'd have to do something light with those ones, like a grey or a white." The voice of Biana makes it all the way up to my room at the top of the stairs. I give Sandor a look, questioning why she's here.

"I thought that someone had told you?" he says to me. I shake my head slightly and try to get a glimpse of who else was down there. And that's when I saw everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean like everyone I know in the elvin world. Immediately I start to panic.

"Woah hey calm down. Here, sit on my chair." Sandor grabs my arm and helps me sit down. My vision becomes blurry and I feel my head spin.

"I can't do this today. I can't let the Black Swan tell everyone about Jolie. I'm not ready for them to face me with this. I- I don't have the...Sandor I can't breathe." I tell him, gasping for breath. He bends down on one knee, faces me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Sophie Foster. No one is going to look to you for answers. You were in the dark about this just as much as everyone else here is. Breathe with me. Okay? One, two, three." We both take a deep inhale and I stare at Sandor the entire time. We let out the breath slowly. I feel myself starting to cry and that creates even further anxiety.

"I have an idea. Hold on for one second." Sandor says, gripping my shoulders and then going downstairs.

I hate this. They told me last night that sometime soon we would share Jolies story with everyone that needed to be involved. I told them that I wasn't ready to talk about it yet, even though this has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with Jolie, I knew that my friends and even some of the adults would look to me for advice or answers.

"Foster?" I look up with puffy eyes and blurry eyes from my tears to see Keefe. His face drops when he sees me and his face turns pale. I know that he can feel my feelings and that it upsets him. Not only because he has to face it with me, but multiple times he has told me that it makes him sad when I'm sad.

"Okay, so. Here is what we're gonna do. I'm going to hold you. Just hold you because that's what you need right now. And I can stroke your hair or rub your back or just hold you. Whatever you need, I'm here." He explains to me. I nod as much as I can, still not being able to breathe.

"Keefe, this is not what I asked you to do! I asked you to transfer calm feelings to her, like you do. Not hold h-"

"With all respect, Gigantor, I'm going to do what I think that Sophie needs. And right now, she needs someone to hold her." Keefe interrupted, glaring at him. Sandor shuts up and Keefe stands me up and then sits me down on his lap, wraps his arms around me and I suddenly feel safer. Calmer. And...butterflies. He starts to stroke my hair. Feeling his fingers run through my hair, rub my head felt calming. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My heart rate seems to slow down, except the butterflies won't leave. But I still feel calm, so I just relax in his arms.

"Glad that we are ready to begin." Mr. Forkle announces to the loud room full of people chatting. Grady and Edaline were in the kitchen "prepping food for everyone". I knew that they were in there with Jolie waiting for her "big moment" where she's back from the dead.

Everyone starts to quiet down, all different shades of blue eyes zoning in on him. My eyes however fall to the ground. That's when I feel Keefe's hand squeeze mine. I look up and smile at him but I don't let go of his hand. My eyes advert over to Fitz where his are locked on Keefe's and mine hands. I give him a small, apologetic smile, which he returns.

"Now, the reason you are all here is because we have something major to discuss and you are the only people that get to know. And by only I mean _only_." Mr. Forkle locks eyes with every single person in the room before he goes on.

The room consists of Dex and his dad, but his mom in her Black Swan form. The Vackers, all of team Valiant, Keefe and his father, all of the body guards, and of course all twelve counselors. Including the Black Swans Collective. I have a lot of feelings about every single person in this room, many of which I care deeply for and wish to protect them with everything I could, others...not so much.

"I want everyone to be reminded that this will take explaining and time to understand. You will have to be patient with us. A lot of people will be upset."

"I feel like I'm having deja vu." Bronte says rubbing his forehead. A chuckle goes around the room, even including some of the Collective.

"Like I said, you will have to be patient." Lots of eyes rolled at that statement. Mr. Forkle sighs and looks at the Collective. I didn't think that they were going to do this today, or even this soon. Everyone in the room had to know but immediately I get anxiety when I think about it. This means that a lot of things are about to change. And not even that, but how much more do we really not know about the Black Swan? Just when I thought that things were about to become normal

'_Why can't I just be normal?' _

'_Ha! Good one Foster!' _

"Grady? It's time." First it's Grady. He comes out with almost a solemn look on his face. Like he's dreading this moment. Me too pal. Then not far behind him comes Edaline. She looks puzzled. Her brows are connected in confusion and she has stress lines under her eyes. She obviously didn't get enough sleep. And not far after that, comes Jolie Ruwen. In a light peach coloured blouse, and a pair of jeans. Jeans. I haven't seen jeans in a long time. I wonder why she's wearing jeans.

And that's when the room erupts into chaos.

* * *

I really hated it. I mean, the room was exceptionally loud and was starting to hurt my head. Forkle tired calming everyone down by trying to explain what happened and why they kept everything a secret. Over time, once everyone had calmed down enough for Jolie to explain what happened and why she did what she did, there were still a lot of questions.

"Why couldn't you come to the council?" Bronte asked. Jolie just bit her lip, glared at them, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just ask that." She answered him shaking her head. That's when Keefe started laughing. And when I say laughing, I mean full on laughter from his stomach. Everyone stared at him while Lord asshole hit his son on the shoulder.

"Keefe, enough of that. This is a serious moment, this is not the time to be laughing." he whisper-shouts to his son, but everyone's attention is on Keefe and now his father so it really wasn't that quiet.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious. I mean, I knew that Grady has an attitude so obvious Jolie got that from him. Up top Ruewen." Keefe says, holding his hand up. Jolie stares at him for a second, then shrugs and high fives him.

"This is absolute madness, I mean what's next, Kenric comes out from behind the door too?" Counselor Alina yells out. Mixed emotions come from that sentence. The mention of Kenric makes some people sulk down (like she who must not be named) and others nod their head and agree.

"Well…" Mr. Forkle grimances, looking back at the collective with concern in his eyes.

"No way." Alden says, everyone's jaw dropping. And that's when Kenric walks out from the kitchen and my heart stops beating and I feel like my skin is on fire.

"You've got to be shitting me." Keefe says laughing, slapping his knee. My eyes along with everyone else's go to Oralie, who has her jaw dropped just like the rest of us.

"What. The. Hell." she whispers. We all felt that sentence. He's still built like a football player, nothing has changed about him. Except his smile. And his attitude. He seems more happy, energetic. Refreshed.

"Hey guys." is all he has to say.

"Did you know about this?" Keefe whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my body. I shake my head slightly, enough that he can see.

"No, I had no idea that this was even happening." I tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soooo...what's your favorite color?" Jolie asks me as we stroll down to Calla's tree.

"Ice blue," I respond without missing a beat. I can see her looking at me and raising an eyebrow through the corner of my eye, but I don't look back at her.

"Interesting…" She leads on, nodding her head slowly. Then gives a small smile, looking at the ground. Outside in the light, you can see how pale her blond hair actually is. It shines in the light and bounces as she walks. Her skin is tan, almost like she lives at the beach. It makes her turquoise eyes pop.

"What the hell is going on, Jolie?" I ask her, stopping in my tracks and facing her. She sighs and turns around to me, letting out another breath.

"Sophie, things changed when Gisela did what she did to Keefe. We knew that things were going to become way more serious and violent here soon. So we knew that it was probably time for Kenric and me to make ourselves known so that when we work with you guys, it's not the biggest surprise." she explains to me, standing a little closer.

"But why...does this all have to happen right now? I mean...ugh, I'm just so exhausted!" I scream, making my bodyguards go for their swords. I wave them off and sit down where I'm standing.

"I know, Sophie. I'm so sorry that this all falls onto your shoulders. If only I could get Forkle to get on board with my plan." She whispers, eyes trailing off to the ground.

"What plan?" I ask, moving my head so that I can get her to look in my eyes. She sighs again and looks at me with worry.

"I have this plan, I think that it will work because I've spent time with these people and know them. And there is a part of Project Moonlark that hasn't been revealed yet that needs too." My eyes widen at the part about Project Moonlark. I'm Project Moonlark. Is there another ability? I already have too many.

"What are you talking about?" I ask Jolie with concern in my voice.

"Sophie...there's something you need to know and if Forkle won't tell you, then I will."

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU!" I scream at Mr. Forkle, slamming the door open to the group of adults and my friends conversing over Kenric's story. Everyone immediately shuts up and stares at me.

I am fuming with anger, anyone can see it. My bodyguards had tried to catch up to me, but for the first time in my life, I outran all of them.

"Umm, Miss Foster, what are you talking about?" He asks me, raising an eyebrow. I glare at him and before I can respond Jolie runs in.

"Forkle, I'm sorry, but if you weren't going to tell her, I was. Someone had to." Jolie said, trying to reason with him and giving him an apologetic look. Mr. Forkle looks around at all of the eyes in the room and gives Jolie a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to elaborate." He says to us. Fine. I have no problem elaborating for him.

"Project Moonlark?" I sneer at him, glaring. "More like Project _Moonlarks_."

And that is when his face drops. He understands now. And the split second his face dropped, it's right back into anger.

"Jolie, how could you! You know that we weren't ready for her!" Mr. Forkle says through his teeth. Jolie shakes her head and glares at him.

"I'm not sorry Forkle. I mean, I know that I said I was but I meant that for the reaction Sophie has given you," she tells him. "I really disagree with you on this one, Sophie deserves to know now that the game has changed." Jolie finishes.

"See that's the thing Jolie, you think that this is a game, but it is not!" Mr. Forkle shouts. This is the first time I have ever seen him angry. His hands are in fists and his neck is turning red. And for a second, I forget about my problem with him. I'm more interested in this mess.

"Only because you forced me to go somewhere that I didn't want to!" she shouts back at him, her voice cracking.

"Jolie-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I understand that you have been in charge for a long time, but you haven't been doing things the way you should. You are starting to act like the counsel where you think you can use peace and all that shit!" she cries out at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Jolie Lucine Ruwen!" Mom shouts in disbelief. Jolie acknowledges her with a glance but doesn't back down from glaring at Mr. Forkle.

"I have fought in _two wars_," Jolie whispers. "For you! You needed me to! You wanted me to learn how to be a leader! And along the way, I found a group of people that can help us, if not take care of this problem for us! I don't understand why you won't at least _talk to them!_"

That's when something clicks in my head.

"Jolie?" My voice is small but it still carries. All eyes turn towards me. It's my turn now.

"Are you using the fact that I have a biological sister to help you in your petty fight with Mr. Forkle?" I whisper with hurt.

"Wait, _WHAT?" _half of the room shouts, the other half shouting "SOPHIE HAS A BIOLOGICAL SISTER?"

Mr. Forkle keeps his eyes locked on mine while I stare at Jolie with sadness and disappointment. Her shoulders drop and her eyes lose their fire and come back with regret. I nod my head and maneuver myself through the crowd of people trying to talk to me.

* * *

I'm sitting in my room and crying. Just flat out crying. Into my pillow. And Ella. And they say that Linh is the hydrokinetic in the group.

It's the type of crying that leaves me gasping for air and where my head pounds. My whole upper body shakes. The type of crying that leaves you screaming with red eyes and cheeks.

"Sophie?" someone calls. I quiet my sobs for just a second to see Fitz walk through the door. I gasp for breath again and my lips tremble at the sight of him with the crease in his eyebrows and the timid movements he takes. Then my cries start again. Fitz runs up to me and catches me in his arms.

"Hey, Soph. It'll be okay," he tells me, smoothing my hair. I jerk myself away from his arms and stare back at him with disgust.

"It'll be okay? The hell it will! No Fitz, this doesn't just get to be "okay", no none of this is okay! It won't be for a long time. I don't care what anyone says but to me, it seems like I won't ever get out of this. I'm trapped!" I scream at him, my voice shaking, my body shaking. Shaking from anger or from the crying, I can't tell.

"Well, Sophie we can figure this out! We can all work through this together-"

"No! It's like you just don't get it! This isn't a thing for everybody to work through! This is all on me! PROJECT MOONLARK! NOT PROJECT VALIANT OR PROJECT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT GETS HURT!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry Soph-"

"No. Get out," I order him, my back facing him. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Fitz stands up and walks towards the door, but he stops right at the door frame and turns back towards me.

"I think you might be overreacting or a little unreasonable here Sophie. This isn't all about you," he tells me. I turn towards him with wide eyes and huff out in disbelief. I look around my room and pick up the glass from a couple of nights ago and throw it at him. He moves in time out the door but the glass breaks and shatters on the floor. I scream out in frustration and pull at the tops of my hair.

I watch the door, daring anyone to come into my room right now. I start to uncontrollably gasp for air and fall down onto my knees and cry out again. I'm crying for a couple of seconds before I feel arms wrap around me.

"No! I don't want to!" I shout at whoever is holding me. The arms only wrap around me tighter.

"It's okay Foster. Let it out. I've got you. You're safe here. I promise." Keefe whispers into my hair. I momentarily stop, but then I'm crying again.

"I'm here for you Foster. Let it out."

And we sit there on the floor for an hour. Me, sobbing while I'm in Keefes arms. And he never lets go. Not once.

* * *

**All rights to Shannon Messenger. **


	6. Chapter 6

I mean, I can't really explain why any of this was happening but it was. I was there. Crying. In Keefe's arms. A lot of emotions are coming up and I don't know how to deal with them. I can't even name all of them. They are overpowering me. I can't control them and I think that's what scares me the most. That I can't control anything anymore. I have no control.

Keefe hasn't let go of me at all. Some people have been in and out of the room checking on me or at least trying to but I don't respond and they eventually give up. Mom brought me and Keefe dinner but I haven't touched it and neither has he. He is just holding me as I cry. And I appreciate it. One counselor has come into my room but I don't know who it was. I just saw a shiny crown but I didn't worry about who it was. I know for a fact that Sandor and Bo are posted outside of my door because it hasn't closed. And that was Grady's doing. He said and I quote "there is no way that I am leaving my daughter with _That Boy _alone in a room together with the door _closed!" _I remember it specifically because he was arguing outside of my room with Edaline who then slapped his arm, quite hard might I add, and told him that I was obviously not in a state to do anything other than cry.

"Foster, whenever you are ready we can eat or talk or read a book or do something to take your mind off of whatever is going on," Keefe whispers into my ear. I laugh silently, my body shaking for a whole new purpose.

"You're saying that because you're hungry, aren't you?" I ask him laughing slightly.

"No! I just want you to know that I'm comfortable with whatever you want to do," he tells me, grasping me tighter. But the moment is ruined when his stomach growls really loudly and I start to laugh.

"Okay, maybe I am a little hungry…" He mumbles to me and my laughing gets louder. I look up at Keefe and he is smiling down at me, showing off his pearly white teeth and those ice blue eyes sparkling.

"There's that smile that I love." He whispers to me. My laughter dies down and I stand up on my knees and give him a hug, my arms wrapping themselves around his neck and my head resting in between the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for being here for me, Keefe," I say into his shoulder, sniffling. His arms wrap around me tight and he responds with "anytime, Foster.".

We each grab the tray of food that Edaline brought to us, some water, a bowl of soup that tastes like beef stew and cornbread on the side. We ate in silence until Keefe dropped his spoon on the tray and started licking the bowl. I chuckle at him and give him a questioning look.

"Foster, please invite me over more often for Edaline's cooking, this is delicious." He pleads to me while praising Edaline's cooking. I nod and tell him that I would.

"Soooo…. You want to talk about it?" Keefe asks me while he tries to balance a spoon on the tip of his nose. I will admit, I do sit there and question Keefe and who he is, but I end up just slightly laughing at him.

"I honestly don't know what just happened or what I'm feeling," I told him spinning the leftover broth in my soup.

"WELL! Lucky for you, your devilishly looking, comedic, kind, and generous best friend is a certified empath!" Keefe announces to me like I didn't already know. About the empath thing. Not the looks or comedy. I mean yes, I did know that but I mean. Nevermind.

"Keefe, my best friend is Dex," I tell him. He fakes a look of hurt and puts his hand on his chest.

"Just goes to show you that you don't really know people," he whispers in mock hurt. I try to laugh at that joke, but in all reality, it's not. It's true.

"Woah, I'm sorry Foster! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay Keefe. I understand," I say to him, giving him my best smile I can try for.

"I don't think so, Foster. That intense feeling that you just had? I could feel that." he whispers to me, scooting the trays away from us and grabbing me again.

"I just feel like everything got out of control. I can't do anything right anymore and we never have an up on the Neverseen, which gets people killed, so that means that I lose people that I love...I can't take it anymore." I tell him, looking up at his eyes with my teary ones.

"I know Foster. I know. I completely understand. I've been feeling that way for quite some time. But we _will _get through it. I think Jolie and Kenric coming back really has changed what's going to happen. I mean I think that it will help. They are on the younger side of these elves." Keefe jokes. I give a slight chuckle but nothing too big.

"Keefe, I have a biological sister," I whisper to him staring at the ground. At the mention of my sister, my heart begins to race and anxiety ripples through me.

"I know," he whispers back and I feel him squeeze me into a hug more. Hot tears well up in my eyes.

"This is too much. I don't know what to do next." I tell him, moving in his arms so that he is holding me closer.

"Well, I think that we have a couple of options. Number one, we make a run for it. We could go anywhere you wanted. Find a way so that they couldn't track us-"

"Yeah, not happening!" Sandor and Bo shout from the door. Keefe and I both laugh out loud and then Keefe shouts "you know we could make it happen! Foster has done it before!"

"Keefe don't get me in trouble!" I glare at him, playfully pushing him over.

"Okay, that leaves us with option number two. Not doing anything. Letting this fear, anxiety, stress, all of this shit get to you and eventually break you." I stop laughing at that. I immediately feel like throwing up. I know he's right. I can't let this hurt me.

"Sophie? How are you doing sweetheart?" Edaline asks from the door with Grady by her side. They are both smiling soft smiles like they don't want to break me if they smile too hard.

"I'm better. I'm doing better." I assure them. They nod slightly and then look at each other with concern.

"Soph, we hate to ask but Mr. Forkle wanted you to come downstairs, they have much more to talk about. He knows how you're feeling but he really needs to talk to you." Edaline says walking into the room kneeling on the ground stroking my hair.

"Although if you want, we can tell them all to leave." Grady offers walking in after Edaline.

"Now you have option three," Keefe says to me turning my attention to him.

"You can go downstairs, demand an explanation from Forkle and be the badass I know you are with me, your handsome sidekick by your side."

I look around the room at all of the faces. Edaline and Grady are looking at me like I'm about to break, Keefe is smiling at me with confidence. I even look back to Sandor and Bo who are both looking at me with interest.

"Let's go." I say to Keefe looking back at him. His smile turns into a smirk and under his breath he goes "that's my girl".

* * *

"Okay. So. Here is the deal. I'm overwhelmed. A lot of crap has been happening in the last 24 hours, not to mention the last couple of years." I start once I walk into the room gathering everyone's attention towards me.

"Preach sister," Dex says in what he probably thought was a small voice. But everyone ended up looking at him, some laughing.

"But right now I'm going to sit here and _you _Mr. Forkle are going to tell me why and how I have a biological sister," I say to him, my eyes flickering quickly over to Oralie then back to Mr. Forkle. He sighs loudly and rubs his face.

"Okay, let's go somewhere private." He says to me.

* * *

We made it out to Calla's tree and sat down. There was a light breeze and you could hear waves crashing from the seafront down below us.

"I cannot say too much without revealing too much. But I do owe you an explanation." Mr. Forkle begins.

"She is older than you. In the human world, you are 15, while your sister is 16 almost 17. She does look a little different than you, she has brown hair while you have blonde hair. But you both have brown eyes." he tells me.

"Does she have the same powers that I do?" I ask him. He smiles at me and laughs a little.

"No, I made sure that she wouldn't. More like you wouldn't because you are younger. And do not ask me how many abilities she has. Or you have. She lives in Portland Oregon. She has a mom and dad who are both still together and a little brother. The difference with her family is that, and I didn't even know this, she ended up looking a lot like the couple that I placed her with, she looks a lot like her brother as well.

"Her life was different than yours though because I had to trigger some of your abilities earlier than I would've liked to, but with her, she doesn't have any abilities enabled."

"What is her name?" I ask him.

"Lakelyn," he responds. Well her name will most definitely fit in here.

"Would you like to meet her?" Mr. Forkle asks me. I whip my head up to him in surprise.

"Really? I thought that you said that you didn't want to bring her in yet." I ask him breathless.

"I was thinking about it and it's probably time that we bring her to where she really belongs. Back home," he says with a smile on his face.

"Except that I think that was Jolie's doing," I whisper in disgust, glaring at the ground.

"Yes and no. We had been discussing it together for a while now but I've never felt that there was the right time. But now that you know that you have a biological sister, it might be time to introduce you to." he tells me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Sophie, I know that things have been incredibly hard on you, and trust me, I know how you are feeling. But I think that having someone here that is… like you will help you." I shudder at the thought that there is someone like me. I mean of course I'm not too offended because I know that I was created a certain way that is different than others but to know that there are two Sophies out in the world now is different.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**All rights to Shannon Messenger :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lakelyn Harris! Get your ass down here right now, you are going to be late!" I hear my mom yell at me from downstairs. I roll my eyes and grab my bag. I throw on my vans and grab my jacket. Swinging open my door, I job outside of my room towards the bathroom.

"Oh my word, Andrew! Close the damn door!" I shout at him, covering my eyes. There, my six year old brother, Andrew, standing in front of the toilet, little Andrew out and proud, peeing.

"That's a dollar in the swear jar!" He shouts back at me, his little face scrunching up in a smirk. I shake my head, barely set my foot in the door and grab my curling iron. I close the door on my way out and walk down stairs.

"Did I hear you cuss Lakelyn Evers Harris?" My mom asks me, raising an eyebrow at me, shuffling eggs on my little sister, Katie's plate. I give her a small smile and sit down, setting my bag down along the way.

"I think that I heard you cuss just a few minutes ago when you were yelling at me." I said to her as I grabbed some fruit and toast, while my mom put eggs on my plate. My mom stares me down with her evil eye and I immediately start eating. Katie smiles at the both of us and then smirks at her food. I glare at her before moving my hair to the other side of me so that I don't get it in my food.

"Don't test me, I'm not in the mood. I would appreciate it if you didn't cuss around your siblings. So this time we will both put a dollar in the jar." she tells me, pouring OJ in my glass and ruffling my hair. I look at my phone and see the time. 7:37. I almost spit out the OJ that's in my mouth before swallowing and shoving toast in my mouth.

"I'll do it when I get home, I'm late." I tell her, grabbing my bag and eating the toast faster so I can get some fruit.

"I just told you that like five minutes ago!" My mom yelled at me as I ran out the door, grabbing my keys.

I drive a truck. I didn't even think I would be getting a car at 16, but my parents both got new cars three years ago and so my parents decided to keep the truck my mom drove because I would be driving in three years. It was pretty cool I guess but now I'm everyone's personal chauffeur.

I unlock my car and throw my bag onto the passenger side seat. I jump into the seat and then put the keys in the ignition, revving up the engine. I turn the heat on high so that hopefully this cold car would warm up soon. I plug in my phone, Frank Sinatra playing immediately. What can I say? I like me some old time classics.

The truck takes forever to warm up so I decide to just get going. I put it in drive and take off for school. The drive isn't really that long, it is a twenty minute drive because I go to a private school and I live in a city that loves to be alive. Going to a private school was a big decision. It's a lot of money to give every month, but it's worth it because of how much bullying I had to go through at my public school. This isn't a sob story. I got over it. Did my time in counselling. Now it's time to move on to the next chapter.

I pull into the school parking lot along with everyone else. One cool thing about my school is that we get to paint our parking spots. My parking spot is close to the front which is nice because both of my first period classes on both B days and A days are at the front. And my ending periods are at the front as well.

"Lake!" I hear someone shout at me and then a pounding on my windows. I jump and scream, grabbing my chest and feeling my heart race through my chest. I turn my head to the side and see my friend, Evie Miles, coffee in her hand. I groan and roll down my window, grabbing the coffee from her hand.

"The hell, Evie. Why would you scare me like that?" I ask her, taking in a big whiff of coffee before taking a long sip.

"Sorry boo, I thought you saw me through your mirror. How's the coffee?" She asks me, staring at me through her bright blue eyes.

Evie Miles. Tall, blond, beautiful. Strong leader and kind hearted. But if you piss her off or hurt someone she cares about, she'll yeet you out of existence. Which is typical, all people explain their friends that way. But she truly is. She'll fight anyone that gets in her way. She can be a crackhead and a firecracker.

"Anyway, Jason Gans is wearing skinny jeans today," Evie tells me as I get out of the truck, swinging my bag on my shoulder, closing the door and locking it. I take a swig of my coffee as Evie fans herself.

"And damn girl his ass is poppin'." I laugh at her and shake my head.

"Evie, we go to a christian school, I'm not sure you can say things like that around here," I laugh at her. She laughs along with me and takes a sip of her coffee.

"I pay them enough money every month I can say what I want." she states. We both continue to giggle as we walk to the front doors.

"Okay, we need to talk about last night. I went out on a date," my friend, Hayden says to me and Evie as he catches up with us.

"Isn't that like, your fourth one this week?" I ask him with a questioning look.

"Not the point," he responds to which Evie and I laugh out loud.

"The point is, that last night I went out with this girl, and she was amazing. I think that she may be the one." He states to me and Evie as he takes Evie's coffee and has a sip.

"Hey give that back you ass." Evie snarls at Hayden.

"Miss Miles, please watch your mouth." a very stern looking Mr. Havenheffer scolds. I smirk into my coffee cup while Hayden stifles a laugh.

"Sorry Mr. Havenheffer. Won't happen again." she responds in an innocent voice.

"Miss Miles, that's the third time this month I've heard you cuss and then say that exact statement. One more time and it's the dean's office for you." Havenheffer threatens. My eyes go wide and I smirk at Evie.

"Yeah okay, pinky promise sir." she says walking past him, rolling her eyes. Once we got far enough away I burst out laughing.

"Telling teens not to cuss is like telling facebook moms not to post memes about being a mom," I say dramatically. Hayden laughs and Evie nods her head.

"You speaking the truth, Harris!" Hayden shouts as we walk into first period: history with Mr. Klein. He was an amazing teacher, almost all history teachers are. But the other great thing about him is that he's _hot. _Now I'm not one to get a crush on my teacher or think to go ahead and screw him, but it is pleasant when he's teaching, you have something nice to look at.

Okay, don't let this affect your judgement of me.

"Hey guys, I know that we have a lot to catch up on after not seeing each other for 24 hours, but let's get to our seats, class is about to start."

* * *

"Alright, so next time I see you guys I need that paper done on Harriet Tubman and then we will begin our next chapter!" Right then the bell rings after Mr. Klein finishes. I grab my spiral and shove it in my backpack and then put my hydroflask in the side pocket.

"Hey Lakelyn? Can you hang back for a second?" I hear Mr. Klein ask. I look up to see him leaning on a desk with his arms crossed. I run my hand through my hair, getting it out of my face. I nod at him and swing my bag over my shoulder.

"Listen, I need you to come in after school because I have a friend that is a professor at the University of Oregon that teaches History. I want you to meet him because I think that he could help you with a scholarship. I know that you've been looking into those things lately and your senior year is now just around the corner it's probably a good idea." I nod at him and look at my shoes.

"Thanks, I'll text my mom and make sure that I can. I usually have to pick up my younger siblings from school." I reply to him, not making eye contact.

"Lakelyn, I know that you haven't thought about your future because it scares you-"

"Mr. Klein, I'm going to be late for spanish and I can't afford to be late today. We have an oral presentation and if I'm there in time maybe my teacher will take it easy on me when I butcher it." And with that I turn around on my heel and book it out of that classroom as fast as I can walking.

I huff out a breath and look outside to see that it began to rain. Which sucks because my class is on the other side of campus and the only way to get over there is by walking outside. I pull my jacket over my head and begin my run outside.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and I have been dreading it. I had texted my mom about after school activities today to see if I could even stay after school because I thought that she would say no and that I had to pick my siblings up. But no. They all went home sick this morning, mom said that it must've been something in the food she made this morning because I didn't eat it and I'm not sick.

Now she is expecting me to stay after school and I can't ditch and go somewhere with my friends anyway to get out of going to Kleins classroom because of Life 360. I hate the person that created that app. So I begin my walk to Kleins room but not before stopping to say hello to everyone I know.

"And that's what I was saying to her the other day when she made that comment about Hamilton and the speech he made and why it wasn't in the play! She's crazy I swear!" I hear mr. Klein's laughter from 30 feet down the hall. I roll my eyes and sigh. _Let's just get this over with_.

"I know, I do think that Joslyn has a little bit of craziness in her, because I completely agree with you on that statement." an unfamiliar voice says. I walk into the room to see Klein leaning up against his desk chair and a pretty hefty guy sitting across from him. He had short hair and blue eyes. Even though he looked pretty old, those blue eyes did hold a shimmer like he was still young at heart or something.

"Ah, Lakelyn, I'm glad that you decided to stop by. We need to have a serious discussion." Mr. Klein says with a smile on his face. The old man smiles at me and I give him a small smile, sliding my bag off of my shoulders before taking a seat far enough apart from them.

"Hello Miss Harris, my name is Mr. Forkle." the man says to me, leaning forward in his seat.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Forkle. I would introduce myself but I guess you already know my name and everything." I laugh, trying to ease the tension that has only been created by me. Mr. Forkle gives me a soft smile and looks over at Mr. Klein.

"Okay so, I don't normally do this type of stuff. I hate talking about my future because it scares me but Mr. Klein said something about a potential scholarship?" I say bluntly to Mr. Forkle but also looking at Mr. Klein who makes his way back to his desk sitting down in his big chair.

"I'm afraid I may have lied, Lakelyn. You aren't here because of a potential scholarship opportunity. Mr. Forkle is here to explain something to you." I slowly look between Mr. Forkle and Mr. Klein.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I whisper because this room just got oddly quiet and solemn.

"There is no easy way to say this, Miss Harris, but I'm afraid that you have been living a lie. You are not a 17 year old human girl. You are an elf." Mr. Forkle tells me. I stare at him with my mouth open. And then I start to laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, laughing hard, bending over the desk and grabbing my stomach.

"You told me to come here for a scholarship opportunity. I hate talking about my future but I came here anyway. Now you are telling me that I'm an elf? Good Prank Mr. Klein. You got me."

"My name isn't Mr. Klein, it's Kenric. I was a former counselor of the elves, meaning that I was like the president in some way. There were twelve of us total." Mr. Klein or I guess _Kenric _tells me. I stare at him in disbelief and a little bit of confusion.

"I think I am going to go, I don't really feel comfortable here anymore." I tell the both of them as I pick my bag up, keeping eye contact with them. I turn around to head to the door before I watch it swing shut with a slam. I stop dead in my tracks. My eyes widen at the now closed door and my heart begins to pound.

"Lakelyn, I think that you should sit down and listen to me for a second, I have something that might interest you. It's about your family." I hear Mr. Forkle says behind me. My eyes travel to the ground before rapidly looking around the room as I turn around, My face no longer showing a smile, but a glare. My heart continues to pound and butterflies appear in my stomach.

"Are you going to threaten me with my family?" I ask him with my teeth clenched. My fists ball together and my arms tense up.

"Oh no, dear, I would never. I guess you could say that it would sound like I am threatening you with them but this is just a warning. You are indeed an elf, but a genetically made elf for a project. Project Moonlarks. We put you with your human family to hide your identity from a deadly terrorist group that is threatening the world that we live in today. The Elven world of course, but soon the human world too," I stare at Mr. Forkle with disgust. How could this guy be playing such a prank on a young girl, telling me that I am a genetic made elf part of a project.

"You need to come with us now to protect your family because now that we are here talking to you, I am sure that they will try and come and find you, turn you to their side. You were made to help the Elven world, you need to return home." he finishes, staring at me with an intense gaze.

"Hell no. I swear to God, you are making up some ridiculous story so that you can try and kidnap me!" I scream at them before I make a run for the door and try to escape. I get ahold of the door handle, turning it this way and that, trying to open it, but I can't.

"I used my telekinesis to close the door, don't you think I would use it to keep the door closed?" I hear Mr. Forkle say as he gets up from his seat and starts to walk towards me. I start to freak out _'these guys are going to kidnap me_'.

"Lakelyn, I wouldn't lie to you, you know me." I hear Mr. Klein say as he extends his hand out to me, inching closer to me.

"No I don't _Mr. Klein_," I respond, snapping myself away from them even further and trying to open the door again.

"Now let me out before I start screaming!" I shout, tugging on the door handle.

"I was hoping not to do this, that way I could explain things in better detail with a few other people, but I guess that this will have to do since you aren't listening." Mr. Forkle shakes his head before extending his hand out and touching my forehead before images start flashing through my mind and I pass out.

* * *

**Here's the deal. Couple of you have complained about the cussing so if you don't like it, don't read the story. I cannot control what you do and don't like, that's on you. Anyway this was a little hard to write because I had a little bit of writer's block on how to tell our new main character that she's an elf. Hope it was good enough.**

* * *

**All rights to Shannon Messenger ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Colors are a lot more vibrant here in the Lost Cities, aren't as forced. They pop out at you more naturally than them being genetically engineered.

"_Sophie, can I talk to you?" I hear Oralie's voice from the other side of the kitchen, the kitchen that is closed off from everyone else inside of my living room. I go stiff at her voice and turn around slowly. _

"_I've already had a panic attack today, I don't think that I need one from having to talk to you. So if I don't need to, then I won't. Please, go away." I whisper to her as I look at the ground, not meeting her eyes that I know will cause me to burst into tears. I can feel the arm that's holding the food I have in my hand begin to shake. I force my eyes to meet hers so that she gets the message and leaves. _

"_I know that you don't want to talk to me, I get that, but at some point we really do need to talk and I think-"_

"_You think now is an appropriate time?!" I whisper yell so that I don't draw attention to us. I know that it won't look weird if we are here alone together, she is one of my councillors that is guiding me, along with Bronte, but if I yell and draw attention to us, we'd have to explain what we are arguing about and I have no way of knowing how I am suppose to tell Forkle or any of the Collective that I figured out that Oralie is my biological mother. _

"_I think that now is a time to set up a time to talk." Oralie responds, holding her hands together, standing tall with her perfect posture. I can't tell you how badly I want to smack her out of that perfect posture. _

"_How about you set up a time when I'm not busy with a literal _crisis_ that is in my hands? That's because of _you._" I spat, grabbing my food off of the counter and moving to go back into the living room where everyone else is. _

"_How is this because of me?" Oralie asks, turning around to face me just before I enter. I sigh, turn to her and look her dead straight in the eye. _

"_Because you are my mother, you gave me life. A life that has been genetically altered so that I can save the world because none of you can." _

"_Are you blaming me for giving you _life_?" She asks me through her teeth, glaring at me. _

"_I don't know what to blame you for, but I know that there is something." _

"_How do you know that I am to blame for something?" She asks me, leaning back on the counter, crossing her arms with a look of confusion on her face. _

"_Because you have to be. I can't handle all of this myself and someone has to be blamed so that I don't go crazy. And I think it should be someone that decided not to care about what happened to her daughter." I say quietly, not meeting her eyes again like I did when she first talked to me. _

"_Hey! I cared! I did. Trust me, this was not an easy decision for me, but I knew what you would grow up to be, what you would do and I knew that you would be capable. I knew that you would be strong. And of course I would care about what happened to you. I love you Sophie, in more ways than you will ever know, but they needed someone who could help patch this void between the Black Swan and the Councillors. You are not a weapon, you are a treasure. Someone that would live on both sides of the world we are trying to protect so that she could come in and save the day." Oralie tells me, grabbing my hands after she takes the bowl and places it on the counter. _

"_Sophie, you matter a great deal to me and I wanted to be able to look up at you one day, with everyone around and say "that's my daughter". Because I knew that you would go on to do great things. With great people surrounding you." _

"_I didn't ask for this though." I whisper, tears threatening to spill out. I grab Oralie's hands and grip harder because if I don't then I'm going to fall. _

"_I know, I know, it was unfair to think that you would just go along with this but Sophie, you are way better than what I could ever imagine. What any of us could have. Forkle may have designed you, but you my dear are better than anything he could ever come up with. You have everyone around you, and when things get too hard to handle, tell someone and we can help."_

* * *

The colorful streams coming from the shower head fall down on me with heat. I rub my hands on my face, wiping away the tears from earlier today. Today had been such a hard day and I don't know how I even handled it. I wash my hair, body and face then step out of the shower on to the fuzzy gray mat. Wrapping the towel around my body I squeeze the water out of my hair and back into the shower before making my way over to my counter space that has my hairbrush. I brush through my hair, rub some lotion on my body and then walk out into my room.

"That was a pretty quick shower," Flori says to me from her spot on my bed. It's not enough that I have bodyguards staying outside of my room right by the door, when I go to take showers, they send Flori in to make sure that everything remains the same.

"Yeah well my friends are coming back over in a little bit to help me process everything and they all just want to make sure that I'm okay." I respond, walking into my closet and throwing on some new fresh clothes instead of the ones that I had on earlier.

"Having good friends makes all the difference in the world, doesn't it?" Flori asks me, standing up from her spot and moving to look at the flowers that were blooming on my desk.

"Yeah, they're all pretty great." I whisper, barely enough for her to hear. The worst part about all of this is that I just wish I could tell them about Oralie, but I know that if I did, it wouldn't turn out so well.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Flori asks me, turning around to face me as I come out of my closet after finishing changing.

"That'd be nice." I say, nodding my head and giving her a soft smile. I sit down in between Flori's legs as she sits in the chair that's meant for my desk. She begins her dance with my hair by brushing through with her nimble fingers. I hear her soft humming, not a song I've heard before so it must be new. She lightly tugs on my hair, pulling strands together. I close my eyes and relax to the way her hands dance with my hair and her calm humming.

* * *

"Well this is certainly different for us." Biana says as she picks up a circular, flat rock and throws it into the water.

"You just wasted a perfectly good rock, Biana." Tam groans.

"Well, I don't know how to skip rocks, I've never learned! It's not something they teach at Foxfire." she mumbles, glaring at the ground. Tam sighs and makes his way over to her.

"Here, I'll show you." He says, picking up another flat, circular rock. Tam stands behind and to the side of Biana, wraps his right arm around her body until his hand makes contact with hers, sliding his fingers against hers. I can see Biana's blush starting to form, going from her cheeks to her neck.

"You hold the rock between your pointer finger and your thumb. Let it rest along your pointer finger though and then wrap your thumb around the rest of it." Tam says, showing her how to do it as he holds her hand.

Oh yeah, her blush definitely just went from her cheeks to her neck.

"And then you lean back, taking the rock with you, then you flick your wrist and let go." Tam goes through the motion with her and once she lets go and the rock hits the water, it skips three times before it finally sinks into the water.

"Ah! I did it!" Biana squeals, turning around and jumping up and down in Tam's arms. Tam lets a bright smile out even showing his teeth.

"Woah, calm down there, Bangs boy, we don't have any sunglasses around here to help shade your smile. HA! Get it! Shade? I crack myself up." I roll my eyes at Keefe and look over to Fitz who is glaring daggers at Tam.

Biana and Tam separate, Tam clearing his throat before he goes off to find another stone. I walk over to Biana and nudge her shoulder.

"What?" she grumbles before showing me a toothy smile, blushing.

"Hey Foster, want me to teach you how to throw a rock?" Keefe asks, walking over and tries to put his arms around me.

"Thanks Keefe, but I think I got this one." I smirk, walking closer to the water before I flick my wrist towards the water, releasing the rock and watching it skip seven times.

"Of course the great almighty Foster doesn't need anyone to teach her how to throw a rock. She's perfect at everything." Keefe announces, giving me a grin. I laugh and shake my head. Fitz walks over to me and grabs my arm lightly.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He whispers to me. I nod my head and we walk a little away from the group.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said, I didn't mean it." he tells me as we sit down on a small patch of sand that isn't covered with rocks. I inhale lightly before replying.

"I know you are, Fitz. What you said did hurt me though. I didn't know that you were capable of that." Fitz sighs and starts messing with the sand.

"I really am sorry, Soph, I guess the fact that you were upset about everything made me upset. I don't like that you think that everything is up to you and it's your fault if something goes wrong. We have said this for years now, we're all in this together now. We joined the Black Swan." Fitz says to me. It's my turn to sigh, turning my body towards him.

"I know, but for some reason, being this huge deal because I grew up in the human world, or because I'm the Moonlark, I get nervous that I have to protec-"

"But you aren't, anymore," Fitz interrupts. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, Forkle told you about your sister. Didn't he say something about going and getting her sometime soon?"

"_I was thinking about it and it's probably time that we bring her to where she really belongs. Back home," he says with a smile on his face. _

"_Except that I think that was Jolie's doing," I whisper in disgust, glaring at the ground. _

"_Yes and no. We had been discussing it together for a while now but I've never felt that there was the right time. But now that you know that you have a biological sister, it might be time to introduce you to." he tells me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. _

"_Sophie, I know that things have been incredibly hard on you, and trust me, I know how you are feeling. But I think that having someone here that is… like you will help you." I shudder at the thought that there is someone like me. I mean of course I'm not too offended because I know that I was created a certain way that is different than others but to know that there are two Sophies out in the world now is different. _

"_Okay, let's go." _

I ended up not going, we had walked back into the house with everyone still there and told them that Forkle had decided that it was time to bring Lakelyn home. Kenric had told everyone that he was portraying a teacher and keeping an eye on her so if he wanted, they could go tomorrow during a school day and get her together. Forkle asked me if I wanted to go along with them, but I had decided that I would just stay here, it might be better for everyone.

"_Okay, well the plan is that she should be here with us tomorrow after four I believe." Forkle said to everyone, looking between me and Kenric. _

"_I'll be leaving in the morning around three, there are some things that I have to do there." Kenric tells Mr. Forkle, nodding at him. Mr. Forkle nods back and then turns his attention to the adults. _

"_Now about where Lakelyn will be staying." Mr. Forkle says. I look towards Edaline and Grady who are already looking at me. _

"_Of course Lakelyn is welcomed to stay with us, I bet Sophie wouldn't want it any other way." Edaline says in her soft voice, smiling at me. _

"_It's only if it's okay with the three of you, I understand that when you agreed to take Sophie, you agreed for just one child, not two." Mr. Forkle says, looking at them sternly, as if he wants them to change their mind. _

"_We really could not care, Forkle. It's Sophie's sister, biological sister, how could we separate them?" Grady asks, cocking his head to the side. _

"_I know, I just don't want you guys to be surprised when she gives an attitude. While Sophie may have been sweet and easy-" Edaline and Grady's looks stops Mr. Forkle's sentence right there. _

"_I mean easy in the way that she didn't give you guys a lot of attitude. Lakelyn...she's a different story." Mr. Forkle warns. _

"_I will try my best to make her feel at home, after all, I was in her shoes. But if she decides that she wants to stay somewhere else, that's up to her." I tell them all. All of their eyes turn on me and I get mixed reviews. Edaline and Grady are looking at me like they're sorry for me, most of the councillor's are looking at me with interest and the rest of the parents in the room are giving me small smiles while my friends are doing their best to support me. _

"_Well, where would she stay?" Granite asks. _

"_She could stay with me and my dad." Wylie offers. Everyone in the room looks taken aback with the offer. _

"_Wylie-" Granite starts._

"_No, I don't think that my dad would mind, right? And plus if she has an attitude or anything like that, I'm pretty sure that I could handle that. I sort of know what it's like to be in her shoes." Wylie explains. _

"_Yeah, but so does Sophie." Biana interrupts. _

"_Yeah, how do you know what it feels like to be in her shoes?" Keefe asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. _

"_I know what it's like to lose my family to something that I don't fully understand." Wylie states, raising both eyebrows at Keefe, who backs down a tiny bit by uncrossing his arms. _

"_I will talk with your dad tonight." Granite interjects before anyone else can join in on the tension. _

"_I'd like to be there as well." Mr. Forkle says, nodding his head to Granite who gives him a small smile. _

"_Then it's settled. Foster, you're getting a sibling." Keefe says with a grin. _

"Yeah, he said that they're going tomorrow. She should be back tomorrow around four." I respond, not meeting his eyes because I know that he's right. I won't be alone soon.

"I can't believe that Wylie offered for Lakelyn to live with them if it doesn't work out with you two." Fitz laughs. I nod my head, staring mindlessly at the ground.

"I know, I was a little floored too." I respond, looking back up to see Wylie sitting next to Linh at the edge of the water before the waves hit them.

"Ok, not that I'm complaining, but really Soph, why are we here instead of Calla's tree?" Biana asks me. I smirk and stand up, not waiting for Fitz as I walk back over to them.

"I don't know, I just guess that something pulled me over here today. I think it might be that I used to throw or skip rocks with my dad off of the pier that we lived next to when I was little." I tell them, picking up my own flat rock and skip it along the waves.

"Usually piers don't have rocks on them because they are basically just bridges, but this one was special because there weren't many fishes that came around so there weren't fishermen, so they provided rocks to skip and throw. It was actually cool."

"Have you been thinking about your human life a lot lately?" Dex asks me.

"Yeah, a bunch of memories started to come back to me when Forkle told me that I had a sister. Just remembering things I used to do, how I used to live."

"Are you nervous?" I hear Marella ask. I look up and make eye contact with her, giving her a small smile.

"A little, I mean, I know that she's going to be different than me, just cause we're sisters doesn't mean that we're twins, ya know?" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"I know, but are you nervous that she's gonna hate it here or worse, wanna move in with Wylie?" Biana asks. I give her an odd look then turn my attention to Wylie.

"Well, no offense, I meant are you nervous that she won't want to live with you?" Biana refrases.

"No I know what you meant B, I get it. I hope that Lakelyn wants to live with Sophie." Wylie responds, nodding his head toward me.

"I think that I'm just ready for her to get here and meet her. I'm ready to know who she is." _'And take some of this pressure off of me'_ I think. I sigh and give them a _'what are you gonna do?'_ look while shrugging my shoulders.

"Come on, kids! It's time for some training!" Grizel shouts at us from a distance.

"I thought that we already did our training today?" Keefe says with a confused look.

"Keefe that was last week, we haven't trained in a while." Dex states a matter-of-factly. We all laugh at him while he still holds his confused look.

"No, I seriously thought that we did our training today. I remember it!" Keefe claims with a serious look on his face. The laughter dies down and I look at Keefe with a concerned look on my face.

"Keefe, are you okay? We haven't trained today, I can promise you that." I tell him, giving him a weird _'are you okay?'_ look.

"I remember doing it today before we came over to your house to have that huge talk with everyone. The one where multiple bombs were dropped on us." Keefe answers, trying to get us to remember.

"Maybe Elwin should check you out or something. Although it wouldn't be the first time that he has to check you out for being completely weird, would it?" Tam jests. I roll my eyes at Tam and draw Keefe's glaring gaze towards me.

"Could it have been a dream? Possibly? I don't know if elves have deja vu but it can happen sometimes."

"No, we can, but it felt so real. I really thought that we had already done our training today." Keefe whispers back, concern written in his eyes and worry along the lines of his face.

"Come on man, I'm sure that you probably just dreamt it or you had deja vu." Fitz tries, laughing about it to lighten the mood. Keefe gives him a strained smile and nods his head.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I guess the fact that it felt so real is what's probably making me confused." I smile at Keefe, trying to reassure him before I hear Grizel yell at us again.

"Don't make me come down and get you!" she shouts, dagger at her side.

"We could all take her." Dex laughs, along with Wyile, Linh, and Biana.

"Maybe you could take her, but not me." a voice says behind us. We all turn around slowly to see the toothy grin of Ro, who looks like she wants to pummel us and would gladly do it.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Biana says, raising her hands and turning around back towards Grizel.

"You know Soph, I do hope that your sister enjoys girly things more than you do." Biana whispers to me as we walk up the path towards the training area that we have set up. I laugh out loud and wrap my arm around her and she does the same while laughing.

* * *

**I wonder why Keefe thought that he had already had training today? Makes me think I'm up to something…**

**Get ready for Lakelyn to be introduced to everyone (well almost everyone) in the next chapter and some new and fun surprises along the way! I cannot wait for all of you to meet Lakelyn, she is such a fun character and can't wait to see what you all think of her!**

* * *

**All rights to Shannon Messenger! :) **


End file.
